1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair having a height-controllable seat portion, and more particularly, it relates to a structure which is applicable to a childcare chair for a baby.
2. Description of the Background Art
A general childcare chair has a seat portion, which is located in a relatively low position, and a reclinable backrest which is provided on the seat portion. Due to the reclinable structure of the backrest, the seat portion can also serve as a bed. Thus, such a childcare chair is also suitable for a baby who cannot yet sit up.
An average Japanese mode of life has increasingly been westernized in recent years. Thus, a baby carer frequently sits on a chair. If the baby is laid on the aforementioned type of a chair having a low seat portion while the baby carer sits on a chair or works in standing, it is difficult to attain communication which is important for childcare since the baby carer cannot face close to the baby.
However, it is rather inadvisable to simply raise the seat portion of the childcare chair for solving the above problem. In order to use the childcare chair in a Japanese-style room, or to keep a sleeping baby in safety, for example, the seat portion is preferably set at the lowest possible position.